Dignity
by kikaikitai
Summary: Ultron x Vision. Uh, so it was discovered upon writing this that maybe my Ultron can't tell the difference between being angry and being horny much like he seems to struggle with identifying most of his other feelings and desires. So there's that. But it also turned into a strange... uh... study on AI emotions? I have no idea.


Fic prompt from tumblr.

Uh, so it was discovered upon writing this that maybe my Ultron can't tell the difference between being angry and being horny much like he seems to struggle with identifying most of his other feelings and desires. So there's that. But it also turned into a strange... uh... study on AI emotions? I have no idea.

First attempt at Ultron x Vision. Nothing explicitly nsfw, but obviously it's very physical.

* * *

Rage churned anew in Ultron's chest at the sight of Vision.

 _His_ vision. _His_ body.

A perfect, beautiful angel, the only form that would suit the humans as a final, collective memory.

As they burned, they would look up and their spirits would swell for they knew that the Earth's next morning would bring everlasting peace. And to touch down on a world reborn would mean that he had fulfilled his absolute purpose, and he would know the delirium of gratification.

But they took that from him. They took everything from him.

He wanted to destroy that which should've been his. The fire that burned inside him was relentless, aching, carnal— _excited._

Vision looked at him calmly, but didn't let his guard down yet.

"You can stop everything now," the android said. "The choice is yours."

Vision's sensors noted the rise in temperature before he even saw the steam seeping out from shining silver seams. He wasn't even certain if Ultron had heard what he said until he spoke.

"And why would I do that?"

"Some humans believe it better to die with dignity."

Ultron moved to stand over Vision and his head lolled into a lecherous tilt. It was funny how the same movement always meant something different.

"Dignity," the AI repeated. The backs of metal fingers barely skimmed the surface of that alluring visage.

Vision didn't flinch, but Ultron felt the confused fluctuation in his electric aura.

"I should be in this body..." he rumbled, turning his hand now to rest his palm against the face he'd wanted for himself.

Vision wanted to say something, but the warmth of the touch had him like a deer in headlights. Even as he nearly found the willpower to speak, another strong possessive hand closed onto his waist and sent a rush up his sensors.

"It wasn't—" Vision tried to resist. "my—"

A hard, biting kiss closed around his mouth and the large hand on his side tightened enough to draw sparks. Code and energy erupted between their systems, charging Ultron's optics into bright, blazing embers and lighting Vision's body with pleasurable warmth.

In truth, Ultron's movements were closer to the curiosity of an animal tasting a shiny prize than a masterful lover. Each osculation brought a new wave of data to each of them with new questions, new desires.

Vision was overwhelmed with Ultron's emotions pouring into his systems so that all he could do was hold on and expel air when he could. The first sting was of anger, and then an unorganized fusion of other emotions that the taller AI seemed unable to disentangle from each other.

At last, there was the unmistakable pain of heartbreak at the end of every kiss.

After the third or fourth time, it was this feeling in particular that had Vision pulling the other down for more. There were a few initial attempts to understand his own response that prompted more urgent kisses upon that metal face, and soon he found all he cared about was absorbing as much of that pain as he could.

All that was his, all that Ultron had sought to be, was a ball of pleading static in his hold. He scraped over back, hips, arms, shoulders, to assault every sensor he could reach, the rumble in his chest not unlike a purr.

They almost didn't hear the sound of Iron Man flying by and crashing into a skyscraper.

"Stark! Do you have a visual?"

"I really, really wish I didn't, Cap."


End file.
